Instinto
by Dalia Black
Summary: A pesar de luchar para bandos contrarios, Fenrir Greyback y Sybill Trelawney tienen algo en común. Ambos confían ciegamente en sus instintos. Y en medio de la batalla, estos impulsos son cruciales. Determinarán sus acciones y sus destinos.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa para el reto especial de la Batalla__ del foro_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**Instinto**

Todas las guerras traen sangre. Fenrir sabe eso muy bien. Ataca salvajemente a todo cuerpo vivo que se cruza en su camino. A su lado, una muchacha cae al suelo herida por una maldición. Huele endemoniadamente a sangre joven.

Las instrucciones del Señor Oscuro fueron claras. Fenrir podrá jugar con la comida una vez que todo haya acabado, antes no. Pero los hombres lobos no han sido creados para ser esclavos de los magos. El único líder al que Fenrir le rinde culto es su propio instinto.

Se apropia de su víctima y lame hambriento su sangre. La sangre que se merece. Muerde con sus afilados dientes su tierna carne. Clava sus amarillentas uñas en su abdomen y araña con malicia. Quiere contaminarla. Hacerla sangrar y gritar. Su sangre lo seduce y excita. Codicia su dolor.

Una exclamación de horror lo interrumpe. Una mujer lo mira espantada desde el piso superior. Fenrir sonríe divertido, puede oler su repulsión a metros de distancia. Regresa su atención a su víctima. Podrá encargarse de esa mujer después.

-¡No! ¡Confringo!

Su cuerpo sale disparado por los aires en medio de una explosión ensordecedora. Fenrir se pone de pie velozmente, gruñendo rabioso. Algo duro impacta entonces contra su cabeza. El cristal se rompe en miles de diminutos pedazos. Danzan furiosos y brillantes hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Y entonces, Fenrir Greyback huele sangre por última vez. Roja, caliente y espesa. Desciende por su nuca llevando consigo su último aullido.

* * *

La desgracia es inminente. Sybill Trelawney está convencida de ello. Su ojo interior nunca falla. Nerviosa, se pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación. Un pañuelo corona su desordenado cabello y gigantes cadenas adornan su escuálido cuello. Sirve vino de jerez en una copa y traga todo el contenido de golpe.

A sus oídos llegan unos chillidos atemorizados. Se abalanza hacia la ventana casi instintivamente. La escena que encuentra es tan aterradora como repulsiva. El cuerpo ensangrentado de Lavender Brown yace en el suelo, siendo devorado por ese monstruo. Sybill lo ha visto en una fotografía que El Profeta difundiera hace años. El hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback.

La siempre risueña y ávida de enseñanza Lavender. Puede verla llevándole un ramo de narcisos hace unos años. Una jovencita tan encantadora, solía pensar Sybill con cariño. Pero Lavender ya no sonríe. Su boca ha perdido todo color y se encuentra tan débil que ya no es capaz de articular sonido alguno.

La ira invade el cuerpo de Sybill. Toma una de las esferas de cristal que tiene sobre la repisa y se la tira con todas sus fuerzas a Greyback. Observa con satisfacción como este se tambalea para finalmente caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Se gira hacia la repisa. Allí, cuidadosamente colocadas por orden de tamaño, se encuentran sus preciadas esferas. Hay suficientes como para acabar con varios mortífagos, se dice.

Quizá haya nacido para predecir el futuro, pero también puede luchar en el presente.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado(: La primera viñeta tiene 244 palabras y la segunda viñeta exactamente la misma cantidad. Para ponernos en contexto: Según el séptimo libro de Harry Potter, en la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione ve a Greyback atacando a Lavender y le manda un encantamiento explosivo. Luego el se levanta y es nuevamente noqueado por una esfera de cristal (he asumido que se la lanza Sybill). Lo último que observa Harry es que este permanece inmóvil, así que he asumido que murió porque la idea me hace feliz. Si se preguntan por qué en la primera viñeta Sybill no ve a Hermione maldecir a Greyback, es porque en ese momento estaba recogiendo la esfera xD. Los reviews son muy bienvenidos(:

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer! (:


End file.
